


I Hate Love Songs, But...

by pulledbythestars17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Songfic, Swen Lives On, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulledbythestars17/pseuds/pulledbythestars17
Summary: Emma has been pinning after Regina for quite some time now. She's done everything in the book (literally, she checked out a book from Belle on how to handle a crush) from flowers to dinner to poetry. Yet Regina hasn't taken notice. Can Emma get Regina to see her for all that she is at the Rabbit Hole's 'Karaoke Night' or will Emma move on?Based on a song "I Hate Love Songs" by Kelsea BalleriniNot really set within a specific season of OUAT, but defiantly not after the end of the series. This is my first fic so please leave comments! If taken well I might expand this fic but for now it stands as a one-shot. (RATING SUBJECT TO CHANGE)





	I Hate Love Songs, But...

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't listened to "Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran or "I Hate Love Songs' by Kelsea Ballerini I high key recommend cause then this fic is even better (ok to me but shhhh). Like I said, First time writer, leave reviews and let me know if y'all want more! Characters are not mine (sadly) and all credit is due to Adam and Eddy who created them for me.

Six weeks.

Six weeks since Emma Swan decided to chase after what she wanted for a change. Take a chance and not care what anyone else in Storybrooke thought.

Six weeks of flowers. Six weeks of anonymous gifts left on desks, front porches, and anonymously delivered at Granny's. Six weeks of bringing chocolates to share with their lunch to town hall. Six weeks of last minute, "Just us again tonight because everyone else became busy last minute" dinner dates.

Yes, it had been six weeks since Emma Swan had decided to go after her heart, and Regina Mills still didn't show any clue as to her feelings, let alone that she _enjoyed_ Emma's trials. And frankly, Swan was beginning to believe she should give up all together. Hell, Emma even tried not only _sending_ meaningful poems in the mail (that she found with Belle at the library late one evening), but tried her hand at expressing her feelings for the Mayor in her _own work_. Alas, nothing. 

No glances of understanding towards the blonde in her office. No expression of anything more than simple, courteous ‘thank you's' at the random shared lunches through the week. No reciprocation of feelings in anyways from the Mayor Mills. Their friendship remained as it always had, despite Emma's best efforts to change that. 

After Hook had deemed monogamy a fate worse than death itself, he boarded the Jolly Roger and left Emma to find a better future for himself. Turns out, Hooks departure from Storybrooke was just the eye opener Emma needed all these years. Lying in bed, thinking over her time here since Henry brought her all those years ago from Boston, she contemplated what her future in Storybrooke could possibly still hold. She was single, living out of the spare bedroom at her parents apartment again, and continued as the town sheriff. Although Emma was never one to follow the whole "fate brings happy endings" train, she did wonder what hers might look like if she was still in square one after six years. Then she was hit with it. Six years. In all her time here only one thing had truly changed for her. Regina.

In six years she hadn’t made it farther than her parents spare bedroom, but she did manage to grasp a spot at the mansions dinner table. In six years she still held her position as sheriff, only with a little more pride and a devoted town mayor by her side. In six years she’d had relationships come and go, but only one grew into something greater than those relationships combined. Over six years she’d managed to fall in love with a refined, sophisticated, and completely opposite from herself queen. She fell in love with her best friend. And for six years she’d convinced herself she was just comfortable, simple, friendly. But that night it all changed, and the fight for Regina’s love began. 

She’d almost chosen to give up, believed if Regina didn’t get the hint by this point that she never would. She was at the Rabbit Hole with the girls (well, couples Ruby and Wendy, Zelena and Mulan, Mary Margret, and Regina whom everyone claimed was overdue for a night out on the town), and tonight was the bars monthly Karaoke Promotional night. So far both sets of couples had enjoyed romantic dances on the dance floor, with Zelena occasionally coming up with some raunchy and sex laden song to dedicate to Mulan. Mary Margret had had a few too many and was talking off the ear of some poor girl who’s date had never shown. And Emma continued to stare in awe at Regina, who was sitting next to her in the booth watching as Zelena made a fool of herself on stage while trying to act sexy but in fact pulling off more of a drunken sway. All night Regina had remained refined and polite, though they all knew she would rather be at her peacefully quiet home reading a novel she had probably already read and reread a multitude of times instead of sitting in a bar watching others have fun on stage while she sat on the sidelines with stage fright. 

Sitting alone together Emma watched over her, as Regina seemingly remained oblivious, memorizing every detail of the precious creature sitting beside her like she’d done a hundred times before. Her beautifully arched brows that could say a million words with one single, perfectly timed raise. Her scar that merely enhanced her perfectly sculpted lips. The way her jaw line made her appear strong yet soft and warm. How her eyes could instill fear within a single glance, yet at the same time show so much love and affection if given the privilege of receiving it. And that outfit? Wow. Emma may have remained casual in her normal skinny jeans and red leather jacket, but Regina managed to look regal stunning in a long sleeved, black top that was perfectly fitted and modest all at once. The top was tucked neatly into a deep plum pencil skirt that was a tad shorter and out of the mayors usual comfort zone, but looked sexy (if Emma did say so) non the less. And of course she wore her usual sky high black heels, giving her an additional few inches that evened her out with Emma, and her signature red lipstick the blonde couldn’t get enough of.

How could she have not seen it before? Regina was obviously perfect in every way, and she waisted six years. But she was tired of waiting, tonight was the last straw. If Regina didn’t catch her drift by the end of the night she was going to lose her mind. Apparently everyone had caught on to her own attraction years before Emma had, according to Ruby who commented “finally got your shit straight there, or a lack of, huh Swan?” when she caught Emma staring across the dinner one morning at breakfast. If everyone else in this damn town could see how perfect they would be, why couldn’t Regina?

Suddenly Emma turned fully toward Regina and spoke, “You don’t even notice it do you?”

Taken aback by the sudden question she responded “Notice what?” The brunettes eyebrows knotted together in confusion, and Emma’s detector went off causing her own stomach to churn in sadness.

“Regina you meant tell me that nothing has changed for you recently? For you everything has been run of the mill, usual as ever? Because if thats what you’re saying….I feel like I’m going crazy here.”

Regina considered her for a moment, almost as if she had been speaking another language. She looked at Emma with an overwhelming sadness, and Emma started to think maybe she had been wrong about it all and Regina had simply known all along. Maybe she’d wanted to avoid breaking her heart for as long as she could, spare Emma some dignity.

“Emma… I’m sorry but I’m not sure that I understand exactly what you’re getting at here. I get up, go to work, have lunch with you, go home and have dinners which on some occasions include you as well. It’s almost mundanely routine anymore. Is there some monstrous being terrorizing Storybrooke that I’m missing here?”

Emma felt like she might scream. Or cry. Or both. She didn’t know. Yes, the mayor had been busy but she thought that at least she would have noticed that Emma no longer looked at her with anything other than longing and passion. Suddenly Emma removed herself from the booth. It was now or never, the mayor was going to finally see Emma’s true feelings if it meant writing it out in black and white.

Emma approached the karaoke DJ for the evening and put in her request. She approached the stage, looking over to make sure Regina was paying attention only to find her looking at her with a longing she couldn’t quite place. ‘Probably pity’ Emma thought as she gathered herself infant of the microphone. When the music began, Emma noticed all her small group watching her, knowing she was either about to make a complete fool of herself or finally get the girl once her song choice came to mind. Emma made eye contact with Regina as she began.

 

_“Give me love like her_

_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt”_

 

As Emma continued, she didn’t notice the other patrons of the bar watching as she sang for Regina with her whole soul. And she truly was. Emma felt as though every word, every phrase was written for her. 

 

_“All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love”_

 

Regina watched Emma on that stage, completely in shock that she’s not only up there making a fool of herself (although her voices quite beautiful) but doing it for Regina. Regina felt as though she was in some kind of alternate reality, Emma was singing a love song to her after causing some scene about some life changes and she was so lost-

 

_“Give me love like never before_

_'Cause lately I've been craving more_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same_

_Maybe I should let you go”_

 

Wait. Regina practically smacked herself in the face. Yes, her life still consisted of her same daily routine, and yes Emma had always been apart of that before. Things were the same but so different, she’d just assumed after Hook left that Emma had needed someone to hold near and dear, but how did she never notice Emma felt the same for her as she did for the blonde? Regina had always been guarded, kept her walls high as her heels in order to keep from heart break, and at some point that lead to a general distaste towards all things “romantic”. She rarely let people see that side of her, and rarely noticed it in others, and sadly this leads us towards her current predicament: Emma Swan confessing her love to everyone that she’d been trying to hint at for weeks now and Regina feeling like a complete idiot (a first) for not seeing through her own defenses enough to notice it.

 

_“Give a little time to me, or burn this out_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love”_

 

When Emma exited the stage, Regina had already risen and walked toward the stage stair case. She noticed the queen had let a single tear escape and roll down her delicate cheek. ‘Well, here comes the whole “we need to talk” and pitiful look before this all comes to an end’ Emma thought as she saw the queen approach. She couldn’t take the upcoming rejection. She’d spent so much time pinning after this woman, and after having just confessed her love to a room full of strangers, Emma had reached a place of no return and didn’t need to hear Regina turn her away. Not this soon.

“Emma, that was-“

“Please Regina don’t. I know where this is going and I’d rather save myself the embarrassment and heart ache tonight and just move on ok? I’m gonna take Mary Margret home, she’s had too much to drink already anyways.” Emma spoke in a rush, hands up in defense as she shrugged past the mayor towards the bar where her mother sat, slack jawed with what the savior was sure were a million questions she hoped shed forget once a tad more sober. Well, knowing Mary Margret she probably had even more questions for her daughter while drunk.

As half expected, Mary Margrets questioning had started the moment Emma had come within earshot in the now somber bar. “Emma what was that all about? Are you interested in Regina? Why didn’t you tell me or your father, we could have helped push you two in the right direction a long ti-“

“Mom listen please I’m really in no mood to discuss this I just wanna get you home to dad so we can sober you up a bit.” Emma started to collect her mothers purse and pay off the bartender for their drinks (much to her mothers protest) when she heard as the next song began and the voice that soon followed froze her stalk still.

 

_“I hate Shakespeare and Gosling and cakes with white frosting_

_Two names in a heart-shaped tattoo_

_I think cupid is stupid and violets are purple not blue_

_I hate catching bouquets, the honeymoon phase_

_And letterman jackets don't fit_

_Your eyes can't hold stars and you'd die if your heart really skipped”_

 

As Emma slowly turned toward the stage she saw Regina, whom had an amazing voice yet sat on the sidelines with major stage fright every month when they all drug her down to the bar. Emma was one of few people who knew Regina could sing like an angel. She’d caught her one night while the brunette was making dinner for Henry and herself, and she had let herself into the mansion with a spare key that had quickly become her set. She’d managed to lean against the door frame and watch Regina sing most of Frank Sinatra’s “The Way You Look Tonight” before Regina caught her and nearly had a heart attack. But this, this was different. As Regina sang every word she had a look of what Emma had originally perceived as pity, but now was more like adoration. Affection. And Regina had it directed at Emma from the moment their eyes met across the bar.

 

_“I hate love songs_

_Yeah, I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you”_

 

As Regina made it through the first verse of the chorus, Emma slowly began to make her way through the forming crowd (all of whom had their eyes on the pair) and onto the dance floor towards the stage, and Regina. 

 

_“I hate pink hearts with glitter and Valentine's dinner_

_And roses just die in a week_

_We were drunk when we met so we don't know our anniversary, whoops_

_Oh and I'm far too vain to kiss in the rain_

_The clouds, they aren't numbered to nine_

_And you make me feel something but it sure as hell ain't butterflies_

 

_I hate love songs_

_Yeah, I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you, ooh yeah”_

 

Emma stopped on the center of the dance floor. Regina had so much love and passion in her eyes, Emma couldn’t believe it was all for her. Tears began to prick her eyes, and she noticed Regina smirk at the fact that she could do that to the blonde. ‘Cocky even in the middle of a love confession, who would expect more from her royal highness?’ 

 

_“And I'll always love you but I don't have to sing it_

_"For worse or for better" don't rhyme_

_They say I got the right one so now I should write one_

_But I'd rather just show you tonight_

 

_'Cause I hate love songs_

_Yeah, I really do_

_I hate love songs_

_But I love you, yeah”_

 

Regina smirked on stage, the song lyrics having more truth to them than not apparently. That’s when the songs meaning fully hit the dense blonde, and Emma couldn’t help but be thrilled. And the best part, she didn’t have to hope as to how her night would surely come to a close. As the song came to a close Regina exited off the stage, every pair of eyes in the bar upon her as she approached Emma, the room silent except for the soft music the DJ had been so kind as to play in the background. ‘She even gets mood setting music, damn this woman has it all’ Emma thought. Regina stood before her, mere inches separating them now as the reality of the last twenty minutes or so came crashing into a moment of peace for the two. Emma could feel Regina’s breath upon her skin, heavy not only from the fear and adrenaline of preforming but the sheer nervousness that her feelings for Emma caused her.

“Think you know where this is going still, Miss Swan?” Regina said moving somehow closer, grasping onto the lapels of Emmas jacket with each hand. Emmas hands immediately shot up, grasping at Regina’s hips.

“Well,” Emma said with nerves visible in the shaky tone to her voice “it seems my lie detector took the night off too, why don’t you make sure I’ve got it clear up here.” Emma tapped her temple in attempt to lighten what had quickly become a tension filled moment.

“Emma,” Regina’s serious yet loving tone grounding Emma back to this new reality, “I don’t do romance. The way to my heart isn’t through chocolates and flowers, although that doesn’t mean I don’t want for those things. I’ve spent so many years building walls, being immune to love, that I stopped seeing simple romantic gestures in the world. I haven’t allowed myself to submerge in romance for so long now that poetry, gifts, and things that most people see as lovely I see as another daily encounter, something I just simply wouldn’t ever get. Emma, if you love me you have to say it because I won’t let myself see it, I’m too afraid of losing the ones I lo-“

Emma surged forward, crashing her lips to the queens, causing a stop to what had quickly become a ramble of explanation, when all Emma had needed was for her to say she loved her too. Regina, originally stunned by the sudden appearance of lips on her own, sunk into the kiss, pulling Emma against her by the death grip she still had on her jacket. Emmas hands rested one on the small of her back, keeping the queen from removing herself anytime soon, the other at the base of her neck, creating a slow, soft tempo to what was sure to be the first of many.

The two only broke apart when they realized the cheering that filled their ears wasn’t inside their heads after all. Regina and Emma looked around at a bar full of those they knew and didn’t, smiles spreading as the room became that of pure joy. Once Regina’s eyes returned to Emmas, which had already been watching her, she began again.

“Emma, I’m in love with every part of you, I’m so sorry it took you announcing it through a speaker for me to see that you love me too.” Tears welled up in her eyes, and Emma brought her hand around to wipe the one tear that revolted and cascaded down the mayors cheek.

“Regina, I love you, from your past to present, from your inability to see light to the way you can still manage to create your own. And I’m simply sorry I haven’t done this sooner.” Emma leaned in for a second kiss, to which the crowd that inhabited the bar around them cheered, but Regina stopped her with a finger across her lips.

“As much as everyone is enjoying the show dear, I think I’d rather just show you tonight _exactly_ how I feel,” Emma’s eyes widened at the implication of Regina’s words as well as the hint towards her little number on stage, and she continued, “Why don’t you take your mother to Charming and see if you cant find your way back to me my love?”

Emma’s grin spread like that of the Cheshire Cat. “Well, madam mayor, not to become completely cheesy but, I’m pretty sure given the chance, I’ll Always Find You.”

Regina’s smirk turned into a wide smile accompanied by one of her famous eye-rolls Emma was sure she would see more of as their new story began. Regina disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke and the crowd went back to enjoying their own individual evenings, all except Ruby who now looked at Emma across the floor with the smuggest grin she’d ever seen. Then Emma realized-Ruby wasn’t smirking because Emma had finally grown a pair, but because Emma had grown a pair and now had to explain _that to her mother_.

 

FIN (TBC?)


End file.
